


I Knew That Look Dear

by gaygh0stt



Series: Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [2]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings, Fluff, Gay Disasters, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Beta, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Canon, We Die Like Men, no idea what this is, once again, there's a lot of them, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygh0stt/pseuds/gaygh0stt
Summary: Waking up in Owen’s arms was not something Curt had expected.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips On My Lips [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	I Knew That Look Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy back at it again with those Hozier titles cause it's way too late for me to think of something creative.  
> I originally intended for my last fic to just be a oneshot but I decided to write a little sequel. This fic is practically all just Curt being dumb and gay, which I think is pretty sexy of him, and definitely wasn't written just because I wanna cuddle with a cute boy rn. I'm gay, sue me  
> I also wrote this way too late at night and didn't really proofread it so my apologies if it is utter shit.

  
Waking up in Owen’s arms was not something Curt had expected. He had a raging headache and no recollection of the night before. Owen’s arm was wrapped around his torso, effectively trapping him on the bed. It wasn’t an unpleasant situation to be in, minus the headache of course, but he had just one question; _what the fuck had happened?_

What god awful secrets had he spilled to be in this position? What had his drunken mind told Owen? He screwed his eyes shut and tried to block out the oncoming panic, focusing instead on Owen’s soft breathing against his neck. Obviously whatever he did had worked out well, either that or he was about to be in for a very rude awakening whenever Owen came to his senses. He quickly shook that thought away. He needed to focus on remembering what had happened, not dwell on what could happen. As Curt calmed his breathing he took a moment to relish in the feeling of Owen’s body against his back. He was warm and sturdy and Curt couldn’t imagine a better position to be in than in his arms. He anchored himself to that feeling, using it as a tether to keep his new sense of calm from fleeting away. Any self-hatred and disgust he should have been feeling melted away with the steady beat of Owen’s heart. How could something this lovely ever be wrong? He knew that sentiment wouldn’t last, but in this moment he couldn’t be bothered to care. For once he felt truly at peace and the struggle to remember the events of the last night slipped away as he let sleep overcome him once again.

The second time waking up in Owen’s arms was less jarring. The extra sleep had slightly eased his headache and his previous sense of panic was no longer present; the question of what had happened, however, was. Curt slowly shifted so that he could face Owen. He needed to see his face to fully believe that he was there and not just a cruel trick of his half-awake mind. Owen’s face so close to his took his breath away, he had a feeling it always would. The sight brought a small smile to his face. A week ago, hell, even a day ago, he never could have imagined being in this position; he would have beaten himself up just for the idea. But now the thought of ever being disgusted by such a thing seemed foreign to him.

He let out a sigh and nuzzled his face into the crook of Owen’s neck. It was lovely, being able to hold his partner like this, away from prying eyes and the harsh judgement of society. Before, Curt had fully accepted the fact that he would never be loved like this. Now he was in the arms of the man he had loved for years and couldn’t have been happier. He wrapped his arms around Owen and pulled him close, breathing in his familiar scent. Owen shifted beneath him and let out a soft chuckle. “Morning, love,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Curt tilted his head up to meet Owen’s eyes, “Morning.” The look on Owen’s face was the softest he had ever seen him, it was a look of pure adoration that made his heart skip a beat. Curt cleared his throat, “Okay so not that I have _any_ objections to this, but what the fuck happened last night?”

Owen’s eyes widened slightly at the question. “Oh shit, you were pretty drunk weren’t you?” He smiled as he continued, “Well umm,” he faltered, “Uh how do I explain this? You were very drunk and very down on your spirits and you just started rambling and ended up confessing your feelings, which were, obviously, reciprocated.”

The memories slowly came back to Curt. Not everything was entirely clear, but he remembered the way he had spat all of the thoughts he had been holding inside for the better part of four years. He remembered his tears and the feeling of Owen’s lips against his, against his neck. He blushed and blinked the image away. “Fuck, I’m sorry, Owen, about what I said. I-”

Owen shushed him as he brought his hand to rest on his cheek, “Hey, it’s alright, you should never be ashamed of what you feel. Ever,” he pressed another kiss to his forehead, “I know what you were going through, it’s hard to accept it,” another to his cheek, “I get it, you don’t have to apologise.”

“How can you be so calm about this?”

“I just had to face the facts, hating it was never going to change the way I felt. But accepting it would change the way I felt about myself. I just learned to live with it and let myself be happy despite society’s opinion on people like us.” It was Curt who captured Owen’s lips this time. It was slow and tentative and full of a longing that had been building up for years. He pulled back, still unsure of what he could do, but Owen just brought him back to his lips and kissed him as if he was trying to pour every emotion running through his mind into it. Curt smiled against his lips. In this moment he felt at home, kissing the man that he loved in a rundown hotel room after a failed spy mission. Their failure felt like nothing now, long forgotten in the events since the night before. They couldn't be bothered to care anymore, they had each other now, and that’s all that mattered in that moment.

This time when Curt pulled away, Owen didn’t follow. He lay there, staring at him with the purest look of content, and Curt knew his face mirrored it. He looked down, fearing his voice would betray him if he met Owen’s eyes again, “I never thought I would be able to do that.” He brought his hand up to rest on Owen’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly, “I’m glad I was able to.”

Owen smiled, “Darling, that makes two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated seeing as this is the first thing I've written since my last fic. Hope y'all enjoyed it <3


End file.
